


Told You So

by CreativityFlow



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sam is helpless, This is DUMB, remember that one line from the first episode and then was never mentioned again, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Five times Peter had to remind Sam about his allergy, and one time he didn't.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pemfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/gifts).



> I promised to have this posted six months ago so :/  
> Thanks Char for forcing me to finish this <3

**1.**

Peter admits, he hasn't always been there for his team. Especially in the beginning, when he was new and selfish, and still struggling to fit in with the team's dynamic.

But he's learned a lot since then. He's thrown himself into the role of team leader and made it his personal mission to always be there for his friends, no matter what. And he pays attention. He depends on his spidey sense to watch out for him, while Peter himself focuses solely on his teammates.

Like Sam. Sam, who has stupidly stolen a brownie from MJ, who's too busy having a debate over some history question with Ava to notice.

Normally, Peter would let it go. He's just as guilty from taking food when MJ or Harry isn't watching, so, really, he wouldn't have said anything other than a raised eyebrow in Sam's direction.

But he knows that MJ's grandma uses her "secret ingredient" in all of her baking, and everyone knows her secret is several extra scoops of peanuts.

Peter doesn't realize what he's doing until he's already out of his seat and tackling Sam over the lunch table. The brownie goes flying one way as Peter and Sam fall to the floor, and the whole lunch table falls silent as the boy’s stumble over each other, trying to untangle themselves.

"Parker, what the hell?" Sam asks, finally getting fed up and pushing the taller boy off of him.

Peter's face goes red. "You... the brownie... Dude, you have a peanut allergy," he finally stutters out.

A look of realization dawns across Sam's face. "How did you-?"

"Are you two dorks going to get off the floor?" Ava asks, raising her eyebrow.

Peter's face darkens even more, and MJ openly laughs at them. As Sam sits back down, she leans over with a smirk. "Serves you right. Don't steal my brownies next time."

"Don't put peanuts in them next time," he counters. "Anyway, how did _you_ know about my allergy, Parker?"

"Uh, you told me about it?" Peter reminds him. "Like, it was one of the first things you told me when we first met."

Sam looks at him skeptically, but ultimately decides to let it go. Lunch carries on like normal, except MJ slides her brownies to her other side, away from Sam.

**2.**

"What time are the boys coming over?" Aunt May asks as she pulls on oven mitts. "I want Sam to try out this new recipe I found."

Peter checks his phone, but there are no new messages from Sam, Luke, or Danny, so he shrugs. "Danny said they'd be over around six. But Sam likes to take his time, so I'm guessing around six thirty."

His aunt gives a playful shake of her head as she pulls a batch of cookies out of the oven. "That boy. You told them I was ordering pizza for you guys, right?"

"Yes, Aunt May," Peter sighs as he sneaks a cookie. It's still warm from the oven, the chocolate chips are melting on his tongue, and the peanut butter sticks to the roof of his mouth. It's heaven.

His aunt whacks him with a wooden spoon, and huffs. "Peter, at least pretend like you're trying to restrain yourself from eating all the food."

"It's one cookie," he defends. His phone dings in his hand, and he unlocks it to see a message from Sam, saying they've left the tricarrier.

Peter blinks. Sam. The cookies. _Crap_.

"Aunt May, you can't let Sam have these cookies."

"And why can't I?" she asks, propping a hand on her hip and looking at Peter expectantly.

"He's allergic," he says, "to peanuts. Wait, didn't he tell you?"

"He never said anything to me, even when he was living here. I guess that explains why he always offered to do the grocery shopping." May looks at the batch of cookies sadly before turning to get the flour, eggs, sugar, and chocolate chips. "Come on, Peter. I want this new batch in the oven before the boys get here."

Peter knows they don't have that much time, and that Luke, Danny, and Sam will be knocking on their door any minute, but he grabs a measuring cup and sets to work anyway.

**3.**

The team tries their best to have at least one study session a week. Usually, they hang out at Peter's house, lounging around on the sofa and spreading their books across the coffee table, but occasionally, on especially really tough weeks, they go out. They prefer the pizza parlor, but the group is also known to push tables together at the closest Starbucks and get hyped up on caffeine while trying to memorize every detail of whatever they learned in chemistry.

While Ava glares over the top of her science book, Sam and Peter take turns throwing wadded up napkins at each other.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" she asks.

"Uh, I don't know if you know this, Ava, but this is science." Peter makes a show of slamming his textbook closed. "I'm kind of a genius when it comes to this stuff."

"I just don't care," Sam shrugs. “Chemistry is boring.” Peter gasps, over dramatic, and he flips him off, before standing from his seat and grabbing his empty cup. “I’m going for refills. Anyone else want anything?”

Ava perks up and raises her hand. “I could go for a refill,” she says, and shakes her cup so the group can hear the tiniest bit of coffee sloshing around.

“What did you get?” Sam asks, swiping the cup from her hands. “My seasonal favorite is leaving soon, so I need to find a new drink.”

She looks annoyed at having her drink stolen but doesn’t move to take it back. “It’s hazelnut.”

Sam nods and lifts to cup to his lips, and Peter chokes on air for a second before ripping to cup away.

“Are you nuts?” he asks. (He absolutely does not laugh to himself for the unintended pun. He _doesn’t_.) “You have a peanut allergy, Sam.”

Sam only blinks at him. “Uh, yeah, Web Head, peanuts. Hazelnuts are fine,” he explains. “So are almonds and stuff.”

Ava and Luke smirk at him and Danny gives a soft laugh. “It is very kind of you to have your friend’s wellbeing in mind.”

“Yeah, Webs, it’s awful sweet of you,” Sam smirks.

Peter rolls his eyes and gives the cup back. “Yeah, yeah. It’s the last time, though.”

**4.**

“Have you noticed that Sam forgets he has a peanut allergy, like, all the time?” Peter asks Director Fury one day after training.

“Nova tends to forget a lot of things when it comes to his wellbeing,” he agrees. “The only reason SHIELD knows about his allergy is because we have access to his medical files.”

“He didn’t even tell SHIELD?” Peter gapes.

“He forgot.” The way he says it sounds like Fury is repeating something he doesn’t believe. “But we’ve made sure to take the proper precautions. He has an EpiPen on him at all times, and we have everything we need here in the med bay.”

Peter nodded in relief. “How serious is it?” he asks. “Every time I ask, he brushes it aside.”

“Not as serious as you’re imagining,” Fury assures him. “But serious enough that we should still be prepared.”

Awesome, Peter thinks, and glances over at the teammate in question. “Is Sam trying to steal Luke’s Snickers bar?”

Beside him, the director of SHIELD gives a long, tired sigh.

**5.**

Like the time with the brownies, Peter doesn’t think before he acts. At least this time, he doesn’t have to tackle Sam over the table.

A grateful shopkeeper keeps insisting that she has to repay them somehow, and despite Spider-Man insisting that no, she doesn’t, she slips a bag of candy into everyone's hands, and shoos them out the door before they can say a “thank you.”

“It’s nice to not get yelled at for destroying a place for a change,” Sam jokes, swinging his bag of candy as he floats up to the nearest rooftop.

Peter has to agree as he follows him. Of course, they don’t expect or even want the New York citizens to start going crazy over them, but the occasional thank you was always nice. Peter pops one of the candies into his mouth, and bites down on a chocolate covered peanut.

He doesn’t think. Sam hasn’t eaten the candy yet, but he’s reaching into the bag, so Peter quickly smacks it out of his hand.

“Hey!” Sam protests, glaring at the fallen bag, and then at Peter. “What was that for?”

“Uh… peanuts?” he manages and rubs his neck nervously. “I mean, they’re chocolate covered peanuts. And you never pay attention, so… yeah.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Okay, listen, Webs. It’s nice that you care and pay attention or whatever, but this is ridiculous, okay?” he says. “I’ve gotten along just fine without you for years, I think I can manage my own allergy. I certainly don’t need you jumping over tables and knocking candy out of my hand.”

Peter is tempted to point out the several times he’s had to keeps peanuts away from Sam (he didn’t even tell Aunt May, she had no idea, _how was that even possible?_ ), but figures it’s probably best that he doesn’t. Besides, even he can admit when he’s crossed a line, and he has been a little overbearing recently.

He sighs. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll back off.”

Sam gives a small smile. “That’s all I’m asking.”

**+1**

The Guardians of the Galaxy have taken to visiting Earth a lot more frequently in recent months, whether it just be a social call, or a legitimate, Earth threatening event. During their visits, Sam would disappear for hours at a time, and when he returned, he’d be bouncing on the balls of his feet and laughing his way through whatever antics Rocket had gotten him into.

This time, when he comes back, the Guardians are a panicking mess with Sam being carried in Gamora’s arms.

“What happened?” Peter asks, following the Guardians to the med bay.

“How should I know?” Rocket rants. “You stupid humans are too fragile, all he did was eat some ice cream!”

It’s then that Peter can finally catch a glance of Sam. His face is red and splotchy, and it looks like he’s having a little trouble breathing. He knows immediately what’s wrong, and motions for the Guardians to follow him to the med bay.

“What’s happening to him?” Gamora asks, laying Sam down on the nearest cot.

“’m fine,” Sam says, trying to push himself up.

“Peanut allergy,” Peter answers as a doctor steps over to assist. “What were you saying about being able to manage your own allergy?”

Sam glares and gives him the finger.

“You have a _peanut allergy_?” Star Lord nearly shrieks. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t know?” Peter asks, surprised.

“There aren’t exactly peanuts in space, Spider-Boy.” Star Lord quirks an eyebrow, and Peter kind of wants to correct him, but lets it go.

Peter and the Guardians are quickly ushered out of the room when it’s clear they aren’t planning on helping, so they’re left to wait outside.

“What is a peanut allergy?” Drax eventually asks.

“It just means he can’t eat peanuts,” Peter explains. “His body just reacts to it differently than other people.”

Rocket grumbles about weak humans, and Peter and Star Lord both shoot him offended glares.

By the time the SHEILD doctors allow them back inside, the Guardians are scrambling through the door. Peter allows them to go first and patiently waits in the hallway until he can talk to Sam alone.

As soon he steps into the room, Sam looks like he’s stuck between avoiding his gaze and glaring at him.

“Don’t say it,” he says. “Don’t you dare say it, Parker.”

“Say what?” he asks, feigning innocence.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Sam continues. “If you say ‘I told you so,’ I swear I’ll tell the doctor you hit me, and then you won’t be allowed back in here.”

Peter laughs and sits down on the end of the bed. “I would never,” he says, but has to bite his tongue. “But does this mean I can start tackling you over tables again to stop from being stupid?”

“No,” Sam huffs, and kicks at him. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you, I dunno, helped keep an eye out or whatever.”

“Deal,” he nods and gets up off the bed, heading towards the door. “You should get some rest, Sam.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he gripes.

Peter rolls his eyes and stops before leaving the room. “Oh, and Sam? I told you so.”

He ducks out the door before the pillow can hit him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
